This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/089,861 filed Nov. 26, 2013, which claims priority from U.S. Application Ser. No. 61/873,055 filed Sep. 3, 2013, and from U.S. Application Ser. No. 61/734,048 filed Dec. 6, 2012, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a spool housing for use in a window covering.